My Final Destination: Morir Por Mi
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Maylene no es mas que una adolescente normal. Hasta que una tarde en el cine le cambie completamente su forma de ver la vida. -CALMATE- grite. -Vamos a morir - era todo lo que ella podia decir hasta que se escucho el choque entre mi mano y su mejilla.


**My Final Destination**

**Capitulo 1: Escuela y el salón 312**

Me fastidiaba, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. Escucharlas hablar de vestidos, adornos, flores, arreglos y chistes que a mi personal resultaban extremadamente estúpidos.

Pero así era mi salón… salón 312 de la escuela secundaria "Frontier". Como cada mañana, no podía separarme de mi libreta en la que, de nueva cuenta, trataba de hacer aparecer el dibujo de mi querido SDF-1, Rick, Lisa o en su defecto de Inu-Yasha o Ahome.

Un profesor de nombre Richard llego aparentemente enojado al salón, causando por primera y seguramente única vez que los alumnos, es decir mis compañeros, se mantuvieran quietos. No es que enserio quisieran poner atención, sino que los regaños que pudiera llegar a decirnos erizaban de manera muy peculiar cada cabello de nuestros cuerpos. En fin pero la verdad es que aquello no importaba, al menos para mí, trate de enfocarme en seguir con mi dibujo sin provocar que el profesor se diera cuenta de que mi atención no estaba precisamente puesta en la lección daba por el mismo.

Cuando escuche el momento en que mis compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos bajo la oportunidad de "estirar" las piernas. Fue en este instante en que comencé a sentir una pequeña pisca de incomodidad.

Sentí erizar mi piel, estremecerse ante alguna fuerza a mis espaldas. Comencé a sentir una extraña presencia…

-¿Cómo estás? – el grito de mi amiga, mejor dicho el saludo tan extremadamente terrorificante.

-Bien, Kimberly – aun sin haberla visto, su voz era inconfundible: chillona y un poco, digámoslo así, estresante… ok no, pero como toda ella no podrías confundirla con nadie: IMPOSIBLE. Kimberly estaba a punto de cumplir 15 años, era alta, y de cabello casi impecable claro eso quitándole las luces rojas y rosas que la adornaban, su cara no era redonda pero tampoco escuálida, en si Kimberly López era un mujer/adolescente hermosa…

-Hola – como siempre era un "hola" que parecía sin ningún sentimiento aun así, lo tenía, claro que lo tenía.

Kimberly volteo feliz, muy feliz y saludo con un, me incomoda un poco decirlo, con un apasionado beso a quien lograba robar suspiros de su boca en cada momento del día.

A pesar de la pequeña incomodidad que sentía no pude evitar que un "aww" saliera de mi boca…

Cristian Wirsan me miro entre enojado y fastidiado (aunque la verdad entre las dos no hay mucha diferencia), era obvio, no creo que a la gente le guste que interrumpan un momento romántico con aquella denominada NOVIA.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué crees? – Así fue como arribo a aquel espacio del salón Beth Febray, traía un cabello lacio y largo junto con un maquillaje sutil, que para mí en especifico, resultaba un poco fastidiado – ayer vi lo que me pediste.

Kimberly grito emocionada y aunque sostuviera Cristian con una de sus manos su plática era sobre algún video que realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto…

Mis compañeros entraron al salón como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio corriendo tomaron un espacio del salón para continuar con platica extremadamente interesante.

-Tomen asiento por favor – como todos los días, la profesora Isabel entro al salón tratando de poner un orden que claramente no existe. Alguno de mis compañeros, no estoy segura de quien, siguió platicando, lo que provoco que el sermón de mi vida se hiciera presente.

Por fin termino la escuela y al ser viernes era casi seguro muchas cosas iban a pasar.

-¿Vamos a ver una película? – pregunto casi fascinada Kimberly.

-Pero vamos todos – dijo Osuru.

Y así una sensación de miedo me lleno. Un aire frio que pude sentir comenzó erizarme. No sé qué sucede. Deje de oír su plática para comenzar a presenciar el casi atropello de uno de mis compañeros.

-Alto – fue todo lo que grite. El conductor se detuvo y entonces vi por su retrovisor a nada más y nada menos que a Adrian Tsubaly, uno de los más revoltosos de mi salón.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto a mi costado Beth viéndome con reprobación por mi intervención.

-No iba a dejar que muriera – me escude era la verdad.

-De cualquier manera no creo que hubiera muerto – hablo Neeva, aunque también a ella le hubiera preocupado.

Se produjo un silencio profundo e incomodo…

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí_

_Tu sirviente fiel yo soy_

_Hermanos de corazón_

_Vine al mundo para darte total protección_

_Mi vida daré por ti, el tirano seré yo…_

Trate de disimular el miedo que me causo el repentino timbrar de mi celular, aun así Neeva si se dio cuenta.

-Bueno – era mi mama, tan solo me avisaba que se encontraba afuera. Colgué. Y voltee a ver a mis amigos

-Saben que – trate de sonar aunque fuera un poco relajada – me tengo que ir

-¿Entonces mañana en el cine? – me pregunto Kimberly. La verdad no me siento con muchas ganas, pero a esa cara da cosa decirle que no

-Bien – dije – Pero no me pienso sentar junto a ustedes – Dije señalando a Kimberly y Cristian, salí despedida así la salida para encontrarme con mi mama.

Me llamo Maylene Hayle, y tengo miedo, se que algo malo va a pasar…

ARIGATOU

Ya lo hice, por fin…

Hoy tengo el honor de subir esto.

La canción es _The Servant Of Evil _de Vocaloid en _La Saga de la Maldad._

SAYONARA


End file.
